Suicidal Endings
by Madam Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: A note is left on the grave of a beloved hero, and the writer has a close personal connection to the hero, but the reader does not know who it is yet.
1. The Emotion That Started it All

Writers note: Yes, this is harry potter orientated. yet you wont know the whole thing right away (sorry) because it is late and hard to write meaningfully when you are tired. so, basically, one chapter is gonna be for every tear. I'm a big Jkr fan, so guess how many chapters I'm gonna have! I won't tell you if you don't already know. Please don't yell at me, sorry if the way I put the story out frustrates you, I just found it to have more meaning that way. And yes, the end is a mood breaker, so I won't do it that way anymore if you dont like it. If you do, please tell me also, I want really good judgement on this project of mine, okay? Enjoy.

* * *

Dear love of my life,

Time cannot be recycled.

Many of us are prisoners in time,

Horrified of the emotion tomorrow will surely bring.

Those who are afraid of emotion are weak.

Those afraid of those people,

Are even weaker.

One tear drops on your grave,

For the emotion you felt before you died.

To be continued….

(the rest has yet to be found)

* * *

End note: Pweeeeaaase put a review, I hate not getting any! 


	2. Anger

WRITER'S NOTE: hey, its been awhile, but i'm back and hope you enjoy this! please, please, please, just three reviews!

* * *

Those with no emotion

Make it worse for others

The ones who defy the ability to weaken.

For they have the most emotion now.

They are stuck with the issue

Deciding what to do with the emotion on their own.

One with such emotion,

Grows twice as much anger as usual

Boiling inside themselves

Doubling and tripling until it bursts.

With this tear I forgive you

For the anger you pushed into me when you died.

For that emotion had to go somewhere and I cannot blame you

Because you expected me to carry this burden

When you did not realize you were to push it upon me.


	3. Loneliness and Misery

Writer's note: Hey, when you review, can you guess what you think will happen? and who the characters are and stuff? Oh, and how it pertains to hp. thanks. and yes, of course I'm going to try to update soon. like, duh. totally. (just randomly babbling.)

* * *

Emotion becomes almost unbearable

When someone you love dies.

Especially when this person loved you back

More than anyone had ever loved you in their life.

When this person steals your soul

There is no substance to even the most tenuous piece of life

When this person intentionally leaves you

Though you know they still love you

An emotion eats at the anger growing in your heart.

It should feel better, but it does not.

It does not because the missing anger is filled with

Loneliness.

A loneliness that dissolves your heart

A loneliness that misses the anger there previously

Wishing it had someone with it, someone to…

Bring down with them.

They say misery loves company.

A tear sheds here, falling to your grave,

For what I am about to do

Because of the misery growing inside of me

The acidic dissolving of everything I stand for

Hopefully the next world will be better organized

For the way the emotions effect our minds.

And the anger missing

Which felt twenty thousand times better than this.


	4. Scared of Fear

Hi guys, I am really sorry that I didnt continue this, but I can't write poems as easily as stories, and I really wasn't going to force myself to make a poem, because it would come out horrific for me, and have no meaning at all. Thanks for the reviews guys, it means so much to me, and I love all three of you. Okay, enjoy please.

* * *

There is another emotion that scares me.

There it is again.

I can't hide from it,

It is everywhere, it is everything.

I feel FEAR.

It scares me.

I can't breathe.

It is closing in around me,

I feel claustrophobic.

I am going to be sacrificed to it,

It is taking away my breath now

I feel nausea overcoming me and taking over my body.

Goodbye.


	5. Time

Time is always moving never stopping

Always ticking always tocking.

Time moves and moves and moves

Making a fool out of you

For you cannot keep up

The fools cannot keep up

No body can keep up

With Time.

Time-turner's may look like they help.

But they do not

For when you tried this

The Dark Lord vanquished you.

A tear from my soul falls unto your grave for the effort

You gave in saving my intellect.

Which was a difficult mission indeed.

* * *

ok, um I really dont want to stop this but i have to very soon, because i promised i would. Sorry! 


End file.
